Alone with the Pain
by DangoLovesYou
Summary: First fanfic. This is a short drabble on Nezumi's final thoughts before Shion dies in the final episode. One shot. Alternate ending, character death, NezumixShion.


A/N This is my first fanfiction, so I apologize if it isn't good. Please Enjoy.

Description: A short drabble about Nezumi's thoughts as he watched his love die during the falling of the wall dividing No. 6 and West Block in the final episode. Character death.

Disclaimer: I own strong love for No. 6. I own the phone I use to read and watch No. 6. I do not, however, own the series itself. I also don't own lawyers, or particularly like the thought of getting sued.

* * *

Nezumi's hands shook and blood rushed through his ears, making it hard to concentrate. He was doing his best to not give into the allure of unconsciousness as the small part of him able to retain coherent thought struggled to process his current situation.

Shion.

He knew Shion was dead. Nezumi had watched the life drain from the boy's crimson eyes as a stain of the same shade began spreading across his crisp white shirt. It had only been confirmed in his mind when Nezumi felt the warmth fade from Shion's hand as they tumbled down that dark chute.  
He didn't need Inukashi telling him what he already knew, distracting him from his mission.

"Nezumi... Shion..."

He had to get to Shion. He had to get to Shion.

A voice shouted a single message in Nezumi's clearing mind. It was Shion's voice, crying out, _Nezumi! Please, Nezumi! Don't let me die this way! Nezumi! Please, Nezumi! Don't let me di-_

"I will survive!" Nezumi didn't care. He didn't care about anyone but Shion. Not now, not ever.  
He was probably in pain, with two shot limbs, wounds reopened by falling to the place he had been in when he opened eyes, but Nezumi didn't feel it. He had suffered worse physical injuries, but never the emotional pain driving him to Shion. He only vaguely noticed that he couldn't use an arm and a leg, as they were an inconvenience, the reason he hadn't crossed the darkness in a single aching heartbeat.

By the time he reached the broken form of Shion, Inukashi and Rikiga were gone. Nezumi was alone with the pain and the empty shell of a person that caused it. The voice chanting in Nezumi's head faded into the thick silence as he laid his dark cloth over his cherished one's head. Seeing that was almost worse than seeing Shion's complete body. He had lied away countless nights and watched his companion sleep peacefully, and it was easy enough to believe the still form before him was going to wake up again. With the scarf, however, there was a finallity that made tears threaten his eyes.

Regret plagued Nezumi, first taking the form of guilt. He was the reason Shion was dead. There was no denying it; the fault was his alone. He had doomed Shion to die like this the moment he snuck into his room that night, years before. If he had never... And then, as if to make sure the Shion could never live happily again, he had dragged him into the plan that had just unfolded. And he should have taken the bullet. Nezumi had incredible instincts, and impulses to match. He should have seen the bullet coming and pushed Shion or pitched himself in to the bullet's path. Something.

Then came the self-hatred. Nezumi cursed himself for his stubbornness, his unwillingness to love Shion. He had promised himself he would admit his feelings when the plan was over, when they had come out victorious and Nezumi could be absolutely certain of Shion. He would know Shion's loyalties and make sure he still loved him after he was changed by hardships and circumstances. Shion killed a man, after all. He killed an enemy in blood that proved to be all too warm as it continued to pool around Nezumi's legs. But Nezumi still had known all along he would love Shion no matter what, no matter what became of them. That knowledge blinded him and made him selfish. He didn't anticipate the real possibilty that what become of either or both of them could be a corpse. It made him too comfortable, too willing to put Shion in danger. Now, not being unable to kiss his love as he had planned was his punishment. He would never get to hold his Shion, to smile his truest smile, to read with him and giggle openly at the boy's innocence.

Why? Why had he waited? Why had he been so stupid as to test the man he knew he knew?

Nezumi pinched his eyes shut, trying to clear his mind, searching for the words of the song he had never understood he didn't understand until Shion. It was amazing how his companion's ignorance had taught him so much.

With the broken voice of a broken spirit, Nezumi sang.

_"Soul carried away by the wind,_  
_Heart stolen away by a human,_  
_Oh, Earth ... Oh, stormy rains ..._  
_Oh, heaven ... Oh, light ..._  
_Shelter all within your embrace,_  
_Shelter all within your embrace,_  
_Oh, soul ... Oh, heart ..._  
_Oh, love ... Oh, hope ..._  
_Return here to find shelter."_

Shion's red eyes never opened again.

* * *

*Plays Roku Tousei no Yoru, the gorgeous ending theme.* I thought the anime should have ended there, but I know pretty much everyone disagrees with me. I know it wasn't great, and it was my very first try, but I hope you enjoyed it none the less. This is where I'm supposed to ask you to review, right? If you have a second, I would appreciate the input. Thanks for reading.

And in response to a reviewer: Yeah, I know that's not how it ended. I kind of just said that ^ ... and it says alternate ending in the description...


End file.
